


Reuknighted

by shunkse



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, Fluff, Lovers, Reunited and It Feels So Good, knight x princess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29522790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shunkse/pseuds/shunkse
Summary: princess and knight reunite after a the knight's long journeyoc x oc! for liz ^_^
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Reuknighted

**Author's Note:**

> prisko is love prisko is life.
> 
> this work is for my and liz's ocs ^_^ based off[this artowork!](https://twitter.com/lizterros/status/1361025078314618881?s=21)

The castle was bustling with activity. News of the troops returning traveled fast among the servants, and of course the kingdom. The princess was the last to hear of the news, but as soon as she learned of it she didn’t hesitate to get ready for their return. The princess, Maeko, was awaiting a certain knight’s return. 

Maeko sat in her room, her lady in waiting combing through the locks that fell on the sides of her face. She fiddled with the gloves on her hands. “My dear, please don’t worry yourself,” her lady in waiting, Charmmy reassured her. “I’m sure your knight in shining armor is just as excited to come see you.”

“I’m not worried about that, Charmmy,” Maeko replied. Maeko peaked out of her window, maids were tending to the garden, gathering flowers to pluck all of its petals later. “I haven’t gotten any letters from him since he left. I just hope he is well.”

Charmmy laughed. “He only went on patrol in the next kingdom over. I doubt anything terrible happened over there.” Charmmy continued combing Maeko’s hair. Maeko had to admit that Charmmy was right, the kingdom closest to thiers was an ally and a very peaceful kingdom. Their queen was generous and considerate of her people.

“Besides, if something did happen to him, someone would have been notified right away. Maybe no word of him is a good sign.” Charmmy’s voice was soft, and gave Maeko a feeling of comfort. Maybe she was right, there wasn’t anything to worry about. He will come see her as soon as he passes the gates, she hoped. 

“Now,” Charmmy said as she placed the comb on the vanity. She softly held Maeko’s shoulders and looked at her through the mirror. “Let’s get you dolled up for his return.”

Charmmy put Maeko in a simple purple gown with a large bow in the back. It was nothing too extravagant, but Maeko liked it that way. Charmmy gasped once she caught Maeko in the large, full length mirror. “You look stunning, Maeko!” Maeko smiled and gave Charmmy a hug. 

“Thank you Charmmy. Where will you be when the troops arrive?” Maeko asked.

“I have a good friend who joined them on their journey. I’ll probably go home and make her her favorite meal when she comes home.” Charmmy smiled. There was a commotion outside of Maeko’s room. She ran to her balcony to see what it was. People were crowding the gates and from a distance, she could see a band of troops through the trees past the castle town. 

“They’re here!” Charmmy exclaimed. “Maeko, we must hurry to formally greet them! Let’s go!” Charmmy took Maeko’s hand and ran out of her quarters. Maeko almost tripped on her gown, but managed to hold it and run with Charmmy outside.

―ღ―

The troops cheered when they spotted the castle, they were so close to being home! Though, no one was as anxious to get there as Prism was. 

“Men,” the captain, Difficile barked at the trooped behind him, “and ladies,” he added. “We are close, but keep a sharp watch. We cannot let our guard down just because we are close to home.” Difficile turned and marched on with his steed.

Prism did the same. Another knight budged next to him. “Excited to be home soon?” she said. It was Prism’s bunkmate, Honey. He was partnered with her since the beginning of the journey and since then they’ve gotten close. Prism chuckled.

“More anxious, I suppose,” he responded. 

“Is it because of the princess?” Prism choked and his face flushed. “I already knew. I saw your letters from her,” Honey said.

“What have I said about snooping about in my belongings!” Prism exclaimed as he recollected himself.

“Calm down, dear, I didn’t read anything!” she responded. “I’m not that nosey. I only saw the return name.” Prism relaxed in his saddle.

“Yes, it’s because of the princess. We’ve had connections even before we departed. I haven’t been able to write her back and I can only imagine she’s angry with me.”

“You’ll see her today after the celebration, you can explain it to her then.” Honey placed her hand on Prism’s plated arm. “I’m sure she’ll understand that your duties were much more than you had realised, and she’s just happy to see that the worst had not happened.”

Though, Prism still had his doubts. “I’ll visit her right away instead. I don’t want to keep her waiting any longer.”

Honey laughed. “You big softie!” she shouted. Difficile turned and glared at the two. Prism and Honey felt the harsh glare and ceased their conversation for the rest of the way back. The thought of reuniting with the princess never left Prism’s thoughts. In the large amount of worry and anxiety, he was really excited to see her face again.

As the band of troops entered through the gates, the townsfolk were already celebrating. Garland was hanging from balconies and flower petals floated from above. Prism wasted no time. “I’ll see you after your celebration!” Prism exclaimed before running ahead them and in the direction of the castle. 

“Go get her!” Honey shouted.

Prism’s heart pounded in his chest as he got closer to the castle gates. He looked up to the castle’s windows. Up on a balcony, Maeko was overlooking the town square. Prism brought his horse to a halt. “Princess!”

―ღ―

Maeko was scanning the band of troops on horseback. She couldn’t find him, was he even there? Maeko was increasingly getting more worried. Thoughts flooded her head like a tsunami. She looked behind them for a medical carriage. Please don’t be in there! she pleaded.

“Princess!” 

The familiar voice snapped Maeko out of her trance. She looked down in the garden below, and there, on his infamous stallion and still fully geared in plated armor, was Prism. Maeko’s ♡ fluttered and tears pricked her eyes. Prism was smiling and waved at her eagerly. 

Without saying a word to him, Maeko ran off of the balcony and rushed down to him. “Maeko!” Charmmy called to her. Maeko didn’t listen, or didn’t even hear her. She held her dress high as she went down the long stairs as fast as she could. 

Prism noticed Maeko leave the balcony without her lady in waiting. He got off his horse and called to Charmmy. “My lady!” he exclaimed. “Where did the princess go?”

Charmmy leaned over the edge and waved to him. “I’m assuming down there!”

When Prism looked back, Maeko was standing in the garden’s gazebo. Their eyes met, and the world was at a stand still. The wind blew, blowing petals off of their buds. Prism was captivated by the scene. He let go of his horse’s reins and walked towards the gazebo.

He stood in front of Maeko, their eyes never breaking. In his head, he was thinking of what the hell to say to her. He grabbed her hand. “It’s an honor, Princess Maeko, to see you again.”

Maeko’s cheeks brightened. “Why di-“

“I, uh! My duties were much more overwhelming than I had anticipated. I’m very sorry for not responding to your letters,” Prism bowed his head. Maeko smiled softly. Her concern for his writing back didn’t even cross her mind at this point. She was just glad to see him in one piece. 

Maeko entwined their fingers, and she kissed the back of his hand. “I’m just glad you’ve returned safely,” she said. Prism’s face flushed. “You even kept your promise.” 

Prism chuckled, then turned into a laugh. He took Maeko into his arms and twirled her around. “Of course I would remember!” he bellowed. Prism but Maeko back on her feet, and cupped her cheeks in his hands. 

Maeko’s cheeks burned. Prism’s hands were callused from holding his reins on his journey. Maeko put her hand on top of his and leaned into his touch. Prism and Maeko locked gazes again. Prism leaned close, his own heart beating loudly, he swore Maeko could hear it! Maeko’s own heart fluttered. 

“Princ- Oh!” 

Prism and Maeko separated as soon as they heard another voice, their cheeks and ears burning. Maeko cleared her throat. “Yes, Argus what is it?”

Argus was a slim boy who was another friend of Maeko’s. He had just been taken under the wing of another castle knight as a squire, so he had gotten to see Maeko often. 

“Am I interrupting? I can come back,” he uttered.

“No! No, Argus, it’s fine. What is it?”

“The other knights arrived in the banquet hall. They’re calling for you to greet them.” Argus met Prism’s eyes. “Y-You as well, sir.”

Maeko sighed. “We’ll be there in a bit.” Argus nodded and ran back to the banquet hall. Prism turned to Maeko and offered his hand. 

“Shall we then?” Maeko blushed and took his hand. 

“Y-Yes, lets.”

Their hands fell between them as they made their way inside. Prism entwined their fingers and smiled softly. 

―ღ―

and then they get married and have a beautiful wedding and have three babies the end


End file.
